Betrayals of the Heart
by Yellow12341
Summary: My name is Hikari, I'm 5 years old. thats the name my adopted brother gave me when his father took me in. I don't remember who I am or where I came from. All I remember is waking up In the forest cover in mud, and being cold and Hungry. As I grow up with the man who took me in I have to choose between my allegiance to him and the one I love. what am I going to do now!
1. Prolouge

~~~~~~~?~~~~~~~

I feel nothing. Cold, black, unforgiving, nothingness.

"Who am I? What is this place? What am doing here? " I yell into the darkness. " Where's mommy and daddy?" I hear no answer. I hold my knees to my chest trying to block out the pain that sat deep within my empty chest. I had so many questions and I was getting only silence for an answer. Finally after what seemed like a millennium of sitting cold and hungry in a dark empty place, there was light. my salvation and the start of my new life.

~~~~~~~ Ghetsis POV~~~~~~~

I was on my round coming back from a meeting I just had with the seven elders at a near by cafe. it was cold and raining and I was getting soaked.

" What's with all this rain. It's been nothing but raining for the last week." I say to no one is particular since I was all other elders had stayed at the cafe to enjoy some tea and the rain. their crazy if you ask me. I pull my coat close around me. " Anyone's a fool if the think that staying out in this cold is going to be good for them. its freezing!" I say to myself.

I was almost back to the castle when I hear a tiny groan coming out of the near by bushes. " what in the world could that be?" I mutter under my breath. against all my intentions to get home before I became soaked further to the bone, I went over to the bushes to discover what had made that sound. *A small animal maybe? No, it couldn't be it sounded to human for a small animal. Who would be crazy enough to be outside in this whether * I push aside some bushes to discover something that would chance my life forever. Well not as much something as someone! a little girl who could be no older that 4 or 5 lay in front of me. Her long purple hair and dress were streaked with a mixture of blood and dirt. she was curled in on herself shaking, whether it was from fear or the cold didn't know. I kneel down beside her and touch my hand to her forehead. I immediately pull away. She was burning up, and needed medical attention badly. I scoop her up into my arms, and run home as fast as I could. I had so many questions about this mysterious girl but now wasn't the time to ask them.

I arrive at the steps of the castle and reach for the door when the girls little hand reach's and grabs a hand full of my coat. I look down at the hand then at her face. I could feel a aura of power coming off or her. *Who is this girl? * I ask my self when the door opens and my son Natural steps out.

" Daddy your back!" he exclaims happily. After seeing the girl in my arms his face falls and he runs to my side touching the girls face.

" W-what happened father? why's she hurt?" he asks sympathetically.

" I don't know, but she need medical attention come on help me get her inside." and with that we walk inside. Little did we know this moment would change our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1 : The girl Without a Name

~~~~~~~? POV ~~~~~~~

I grope through the darkness trying to find something, anything that would tell me where I was. But there was nothing. All I wanted was to be free from this darkness and to know who I was. Was that to much to ask.

All I wanted to do was cry when a light appeared and a hand grab mine, pulling me out of the darkness.

~~~~~~~ Plasma's castle year xx03~~~~~~~

My eyes open slowly and take in my surroundings. I was propped up in a soft bed in a white room. The room was empty, with nothing other than the bed I lay in.

I felt something warm encasing my hand, and I looked down to see another hand holding mine. I traced the hand back to a boy sleeping beside my bed. The boy had long green hair that slightly covered his faced. I stare quiescently at his sleeping face. * who was this boy? why's he here beside me?* I ask myself as I reach my free hand towards his sleeping form. before I could touch him he starts to stir and lets out a contempt sigh as if he had just woken up from a good dream, and his eyes flutter open. I gasp pulling my hand away from his my gasp he looks up and a smile spreads across.

" Your awake!" he exclaims. jumping to his feet in an instant and grabbing my hand that I had pulled away. I let out a little scream and pushed him away from me. The smile vanished from his face and is replaced with concern.

" Are you OK?! what wrong?" the boy asks. Before I could answer the door opens and a man walks through. His hair was Long and green, much like the little boy standing beside me. He wore a robe which was draped across his shoulders and was very tall. When he spoke his voice a calm voice that you couldn't help obeying.

" She's just scared Natural. wouldn't you be if you woke up in a strange placed. give her a little space to calm down." the man says to the green haired boy who must of been Natural. Natural leapt from his position next to me and threw himself at the man.

" Daddy your back!" he exclaims excitedly. Suddenly a image of a man reaching towards me then dissipating into a ball of flames filled my mind. I let out a scream and clutch my head. I curl into a ball and cry spontaneously.

" No, go away, go away!" I cry rocking back and forth. Natural stopped hugging his dad and walked over to me curled on the bed. He hesitantly strokes my hair, in an honest attempted to calm me down.

" Don't cry girly. I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently. After a couple of minutes I calm down enough and his father walks over and kneel beside me next to Natural who had stopped stroking my hair.

" My name is Ghetsis and this is my son Natural," The man says before Natural interjects." You can call me N!" He says. N's father rolls his eyes at his son and continues. " I found you outside and you had a very high fever. Can you tell me what your name is?" Ghetsis questions me.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't know what my name is." I say softly as I unwrap my arms from around my knees.

" How old are you then?" Ghetsis asks.

" I'm 5 years old, I think." I reply back to him.

" well came you tell us why you were outside in the rain?" Ghetsis asked instead this time. without warning the image pops back into my head and this time I knew what it meant.

" Mommy and Daddy are dead." I whisper staring down at me knees. The man seemed taken aback by my answer. Ghetsis opened his mouth to ask me another Question but quickly closed it. N spoke instead.

" My mommy's dead to." he says sadly." Don't be sad girly." My eyes open wide as I stare at the boy in amazement. My amazement soon turned into happiness and I smile at him, and he smiles back.

" Say, girly... since you don't have a mommy or daddy you can share my daddy if you like!" N says.

" N-N-Natural!" ghetsis exclaims. N tugs on his father's robe eagerly.

" please daddy, pretty please! I always wanted a little sister." N begs eagerly constantly jumping up and down like a rabbit. I giggle spontaneously, I felt like I had always wanted a big brother. Ghetsis look from me to his son and back again and his face breaks into a grin.

" I don't see why not." He says smiling warmly at his son. " But, I have one condition. "

" what is that?' I ask him confused.

" we have to find you a name." Before I could react to the statement N was already back at my side staring into my face intensly. I shrank back afraid of his piercing gaze and squeezed my eyes closed.

" Hikari." N says into my ear.

" What." I say opening my eyes in surprise.

" Your name is going to be Hikari because you eyes are shining like beams of light in the darkness." N says turning away from me. I was left speechless.

" Arigato!" I yell throwing my arms around his neck. " Thank you big brother, I love it!" I let out a string of giggles as I hugged him. after a moment he joined in my laughing fit.

It was at that moment that I knew that everything was going to be ok.

~~~~~~ End of Chapter~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2 : My First Trip into Town

Dear Mama and Papa in Heaven,

It's hard to believe 5 years has past since the time that I arrived in my new home, with my new family and named me Hikari. Now I'm 10 years old, almost 11. I've decided to write you these letter to tell you about my life here, even though theres no way that their going to reach you.

Since I moved here I've grown quite attached to my big brother N. He looks after me,plays with me, and comforts me when I sad. Have you ever heard the expression people never change, well when it comes to N that statement it completely false. N used to be reckless and a little too enthusiastic about everything, now he's always calm and caring. He's really turned into a reliable big brother since the time I've been here. Oh, I forgot to mention that N is a little over a year older than me, he turns 12 In a couple of weeks. N is my only friend here in the castle, my new father Ghetsis says that I'm not allowed to make friend with the people to work here. That remind me, Today N is taking me to town for the first time! Isn't that exciting, maybe I can make some friend there. Oh no, look at the time. At this rate I'm going to be late to meet him at the front door.

One more thing before I go, which dress should I wear today? The purple of the black and white one? Natural is always telling me that the purple dress matches my eyes, I think I'm going to wear that one. Thank you mom, dad, I hope that Heaven is treating you well even though I can't remember what you look like, or much of my life before I arrived here but I love you.

~ Sincerely yours, Hikari

I fold the letter and place it in its envelope and sealing it. I drop the letter into a bin beside my desk as I rise from my chair and work my way over to my closet.

I open the door to my closet, the hinges squeaking slightly. I reach in and grab my purple dress. I slip the dress out and close the door with another creak. I strip off my pajama's and pull the dress over my head. I smooth out the front of my dress and tie the ribbons into a neat bow. I walk over to the mirror and grab my black ribbons that were draped over the top. I use the ribbons to tie my hair up into its two pony tails. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Something was missing, I just knew it. I continue to ponder what was missing for several minutes when the answer suddenly came to me.

" Thats it! my headband. where is my headband?" I rifle through my drawers looking for the missing object. I finally spot it sitting on the window sill and I grab it, placing it on my head. " there, perfect." I sit on my bed and pull my boot on. I jump up off of my bed and just like that I was already out the door and taking the stairs two at a time, my excitement filling me with a new burst of energy. " This is going to be so much fun!" I yell jumping down the last 3 steps.

" That was quite a jump there Hikari." I look up to see who had spoken my name and found my father standing in front of me.

" Oh, hi there dad. I'm just really excited to go on my first trip town with N today." I say my enthusiasm leaking into my voice.

" Make sure to have fun kiddo, but make sure that you never leave Natural's side for any reasons, ok?" Dad ruffles my hair affectionately.

" Ok dad, I will." I give him a short wave goodbye as Break into a run toward the front door where I was positive that N was waiting for me.

I skip through the halls joyfully. It didn't take me long to reach my final destination of the giant door that N and I always call Heaven's Gate. N had come up with that name almost a year after I had arrived, to cheer me up when I was grieving about the dead parents I didn't remember.

~~~~~~~Memory~~~~~~~

I sat curled up with my knees to my chest, crying softly against the wall in the large hallway off the entrance hall. * why can't I remember mommy and daddy. All I can remember is two faceless people disappearing into a fiery inferno.* Day after day I thought about this over and over. * I want to see mommy and daddy.* I think to myself. I sat there for several minutes my sobs soon turning into quiet breathing. Without realizing it A pair of arms wraps around my body, encompassing me in its warm embrace. I gently raise my head out of the arms but all I can see is the fabric of someones green shirt. We sit there for several minutes more, when finally the owner of the arms spoke.

" Theres no need to cry anymore Hikari, I here for you. I am you older brother by the way." He says softly to me. The green fabric soon retreats and I can see N dark brown eye staring at my bloodshot ones.

" I want to see them N." I whisper almost inaudibly. N moves and sits next to me and I grab the hem of his shirt tightly in my hands. I stare down at my trembling hands, not able to look him straight in the face.

" you're talking about the parent you had before dad found you aren't you. the ones you can't remember." I muster my courage and look at his face. his green hair was falling into his eyes slightly, and he was looking off at the door towering over us. I look over at the door to.

" Ya, ya I am. I want to know at least what they look like." My voice was small and timid. We sat together like that, both of us staring at the door for what seemed like ages, till finally N Stood up and faced me, Holding out his hand to me.

" Come with me I want to show you something." I took his out stretched hand and we walk over to the giant door. " Look I know that there's no possible way for you to see your real parents but see this door," I nod slightly. " This door is called Heavens Gate. when you step through that door all the departed souls of those you love will surround you." I stare confused at N's face, and he stare back into my eyes.

" What do you mean N? what are you Talking about?" I ask him. N look back at the door.

" When you step through that door your parent will always be around you even if you can't see them. So, there's no need to be sad Hikari, Be happy because I sure that your real parent are looking down at you and smiling, because Hikari, your light always shines brightest when you're laughing." I smile at N and he pats me on the head.

" Thanks N for making me feel better. From now on I will always smile and make my parents Happy. " I Hug N and he chuckles.

" Now thats the Hikari I know. Making you feel better is my job as you brother." I release him from my hug and look at the giant looming door. I grab N's Hand much to his surprise. and tug him forward in the direction of the door.

" Come on N lets go see my mom and dad together." I say smiling.

~~~~~~Back to the Present~~~~~~~

My footsteps rung loudly against the linoleum floor as I dashed across the hall towards the green haired boy that stood before me at the other end. At the sound of my footsteps rapidly approaching, the boy turned around.

N was dress in a white long sleeved button up shirt, light grey pants, and a green vest hung from his shoulders. His hat was placed in its usual spot atop his head. His green hair was tied back like always and he wore a joking smile.

" Hikari, you're here. I didn't think you would show up." He said jokingly. I finally reached N a little out of breath.

" Sorry big brother I was busy writing to mother and father and I lost track of time. Hope you weren't waiting for me long." I apologized to him bowing my head. N gives a warm smile.

" Nope I just got here myself. Ready to go?" he asks opening the door and stepping outside. I nod excitedly at him and following him out to the meadow outside, closing the door behind me. we walk for several minutes, talking and teasing each other. When we finally reach the trees line I turn back towards the castle that is my homes some distance away.I was finally going to go outside all that I've know for the last 5 years.

" What's wrong Hikari?" N asks me noticing that I had stopped. I shake my head and smile.

" nothing." I say cheerfully. I grab N hand and run off into the forest, dragging him behind me.

~~~~~~~ Town: 10:00 AM~~~~~~~

" Look at that N!" I say looking through the window of a bookstore. " Theres so many books! I've never seen so many in one place!" I was running around from shop to shop not even stopping to rest for even a second. N was chasing after me trying to get me to slow down.

" S-slow down Hikari! whatch out where you're going." He yells after me but I was having too much fun. I finally stop in front a statue situated in the middle of town. I stare at the statue feeling a strange feeling coming from it. N finally catches up to me, placing his hand on his knees and breathing hard.

" What are….looking….at…..Hikari?" N asks me. I ignore him and approach the statue. It was a statue of a giant pokemon unlike the ones that live with me at the castle. It was tall and made out of white stone on top of a black base. IT looked like a giant dragon and was roaring up at the sky. My hand reaches out and brushes some fallen leaves off the name plate and read it carefully.

" Re-Resh-Reshiram." I say quietly to myself. My back stiffens as I listen to a loud screech coming from my memories. I see fire engulfing a house as it got smaller and smaller in the distance. I'm Pulled out of my reverie by a hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

" What'cha looking at little sis" N says worriedly. I shake my head slightly.

" Nothing, this is just such a pretty statue." I reply back to him, turning around to face him with a smile fixed in place.

" Ok, whatever you say Hikari. Lets hurry up We need to hurry over to Striaton City to find something before we go back home. I nod my head and following him away from the statue. I look back at the pokemon feeling something laying heavily on my heart like a lead blanket. *Now's not the time to think about that pokemon but why can I hear it crying out in my memories? * I shake my head to clear the thought out of my head and I run off ahead of N towards the grass of a nearby path.

" Hey! Hikari watch out it's dangerous over there. There's wild pokemon that could attack you!" Natural yells anxiously at me. I turn around and smile at him.

" It's ok N, I know that you'll protect me." N smiles slightly and take out his pokeball from his pocket. He releases his Zoran and motions him to go to my side.

" At least walk met to Zoran if you're going to run ahead." He says shoving his hands into his pockets. Zoran jumps up into my open arm and licks my face affectionately. I giggle running ahead of N again.

Not long after we arrived In Striaton City. People mulled around the streets aimlessly. N and I strolled through streets while Zoran sat on my head.

" Ok little buddy It's time to go back into your pokeball." N says taking out the pokeball. Zoran jumps off my head and hides behind my leg. " I know you don't want to go back but we have to go and get something, so please Zoran." Zoran doesn't budge from his spot behind me. I lean down and place my hand on his head and stroke it gently.

" Please go back into your pokeball, I promise that I will play with you again later k?" Zoran nuzzles my hand and lets the red beam of light take him back into the pokeball.

" you have a way with him don't you? Even though I can understand what he's saying, he still work listen to me." N says matter of factly. I shrug at his statement.

" Maybe he just Likes me better. So, where are we going to now N?" I question.

" I need you to stay here on these step and not move while I go. Can you do that for me Hikari?" I frown, displeased with my job. " Hikari please,"

" Fine I'll stay you better buy me a book on the way home." Natural laughs at my face, and holds out his Picky to me. I interlace mine with his, In a promise. I sit on the bench and wave at him as he disappears around a corner. I sit silently for some time till I finally fall asleep.

I wake up about mid afternoon to someone shaking my shoulders gently. I slowly open my eyes.

" Humm, N your ba…" I was surprised to find that I wasn't N, but a little girl maybe Half my age. " Oh, hello. Is there something that I can help you with little girl I say. She nods her head and Points her finger towards a ruins not to far away. " You want me to follow you?" I ask her and she nods her head enthusiastically. I stand up and follow the little girl towards the ruins. We walk deeper and deeper and I start to worry. Why was such a little girl walking so deep into the forest. Then I spot it a pokemon lying injured not to far away from me in an enclosed field.

" is that what you wanted to show me?" I ask the little girl but she had disappeared. she now stood behind the pokemon which I recognized to be a Munna. The little girl disappears into the fog that surrounded the pokemon. I reach out to the Pokemon where the ground starts to shake. out of the tall grass emerges a giant ball of black mass flying right toward me. I close my eyes and let out an ear piercing scream. * N, somebody, please save me.* I brace for the worst, waiting, praying for someone to save me. suddenly I hear someone yelling at me.

" Look out!" I feel something plowing into me from the side, and it knocks me over. I hear a loud crash of the black mass hitting the wall behind where I had been standing. someone was laying on top of me and protecting me from the scattering debris. I open my eyes to see who it that was protecting me, and was greeted by not the familiar brown eyes that I had expected, but Emerald ones.

" Are you Ok miss?!"

~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 3: Enter! My Green Eyed Prince?

**Dear Mother and Father, **

**You won't believe what's happening to me. Today N took me into town for the first time, and I was enjoying myself. N had to leave to fulfill his duties and left me on a bench and told me not to move. It was all great till I was awoken by a little girl after I had fallen asleep. She took me to the ruins outside of town saying there was something wrong. I soon after found and injured Munna who needed my help. When I tried to help the poor thing I was attacked by a strange mass of energy, only to be knocked to the ground by a great amount of force. When I open my eyes emerald green eyes were staring back. I so confuzed! Whats going on!? Who is this mysterious boy who has saved me?! Mama, Papa I don't know what going on! I'm so scared, what's going to happen to me know? N! please save me!... Hayaku... **

**~ Sincerely yours, Hikari**

" Are you ok miss?!" I stare at the face of the boy above me. His green eyes were framed by short green hair and he wore an anxious expression on his face. I was so amazed by this boy who had just saved me, that I couldn't look away from his face.

" Who..." I try to ask him who he was but before I could get the question out of my mouth the ground started to shake again and the boy grabbed me around my waist, and we rolled out of the way of another oncoming ball of dark matter. This time I felt a stinging pain as the debris cut across the exposed parts of my arms and legs. I hear the boy grunt as he slam against the wall. I scramble unsteadily to my feet only to fall back on to my butt.

" W-Whoever you are, s-show yourself! I won't let you harm innocent pokemon like that Munna from earlier!" I yell towards the grass where the attack had been coming from, unsuccessfully holding the fear from my voice. There was another rumble and another ball appeared. I bit my lip and hold my breath, waiting for the worse to happen.

" Panpour use water gun!"

" Pansear use ember!"

I hear voices yell from either side of us. Before I knew it a stream of water and a blast of fire were blowing the giant ball away from the place where we sat. I stare in amazement as a pair of a red and a blue monkeys appear.

" What took you to so long." The green eyed boy says, standing up and dusting the dirt off his clothes like nothing had happened. Two boys, whom I guessed to be the same age as me, walk out of the settling dust.

" What took us so long?! Are you blind Cilan, you're the one who ran ahead all by yourself saying that you heard someone scream." The boy who had spoke had red hair and had his hands on his hips. I look over next to me at the boy with the green hair and eyes whose name must of been Cilan. Cilan was smiling slightly at the two boys in amusement.

" Well I did, if you can't tell Chili." Cilan motion his hand in my directions and the red haired boy finally noticed my presence now behind Cilan sitting awkwardly on the ground.

" Hey your right Cilan. Where'd the little girl come from?" The red haired boy named Chili said.

" I'm not a little girl!" I yell at the boy scrambling to my feet and huffing at the boy out of anger. " You're probably the same age as I am!" Cilan comes in between Chili and I and holds out his hands.

" Now Chili theres no need to be so rude toward this young lady. Isn't that right Cress?" Cilan says looking at the silent blue haired boy who had entered along with Chili, looking for backup. The boy Cress just shrugs and I glare at Chili who didn't seem to be listening to a word Cilan had said.

" Well anyway We should get going Cilan..." Chili voice fades and is replaced by a voice I can hear off into the distance.

" We're done here... target... successfully acquired." Someone says faintly " Get rid of the witnesses." My back stiffens as another black mass comes out of the grass.

" L-look out!" I scream at the boys who were chattering with their backs facing the coming onslaught. They turn at my terrified gaze and their eyes open wide. I close my eyes as a loud crashing sound fills my ears. The ground seems to dissolve under my feet and I feel faintly arms wrapping around my waist as gravity pulls on my body dragging me down into what seemed like a never ending darkness.

I don't know how long I was asleep for. Minutes, hours, days, all I knew is that when I opened my eyes someone was frantically speaking to me.

" Hey are you ok?! Hello! Miss! please wake up!" the voice called to me. I slowly, groggily open my eyes letting out a slight groan. I take in my surroundings, debris and cracked brick littered the area in front of me, most likely from the ground collapsing earlier. It took me quite a long time to realize that my head wasn't resting on the cold hard ground, but something warmer and more comforting.

" Thank god you ok!" I sit up suddenly at the sound of someone speaking to me, but fall right back down onto someones lap. " Hey, you mustn't move so quickly you seem to have hurt you head miss." I recognised that strange politeness and turn my head to see those Emerald eyes staring at me.

" what's..." I trail off thinking about how the ground had collapsed earlier.

" It's ok, theres no need for you to be afraid. My name is Cilan. Could you tell me yours?" I feel a his hand laying softly, reassuringly, on my forehead. I turn my head a to look up at the jagged hole above us." " My name is Hikari. Hikari Gropius. And thank you for saving me from those attack earlier." I reply shyly.

" AHHH, Hikari. Thats the japanese word for light isn't it? Well It's nice to meet you Hikari. It... it really was nothing but what were you doing up there? You could have been seriously hurt by those pokemon attacks?" The boy replied worriedly.

" There was a little girl and she needed my help, so she lead me here to a Munna lying hurt on the ground." I say in a voice just loud enough for him to hear. " I don't know what happened to that girl. She disappeared just after I arrived."

" I think that you saw a projection of Munna's dream eater pulling you in so that you would help it with its injuries." The boy says looking up at the top of the hole that we had fallen down. " The Munna must of been what they'd been looking for." He whispers to himself. We sit there for in silence till I decide to ask him a question.

" Hey C-Cilan..." I stutter over his name not sure if I had said it correctly. " Why were you here with those other boys?" I question.

" Humm? I was here training. Those boys just so happen to be my brothers." He replies.

" Training? Training for what?" I ask becoming more and more talkative.

" Were all training to become gym leaders." Cilan voice was filled with excitement! I laugh a little at how enthusiastic he was about his dreams. " Do you have any brothers or sister Hikari?" Cilan inquires playfully.

" Ya, I have my big brother N..." my voice trails off as I realized something Important. " Oh my gosh! N! What time is it?! N going to be so worried when he returns the the bench and find that I'm no longer there! Can you please help me Cilan I have to get back before he notices that I'm gone!" I sit up and grab Cilan's shirt sleeve panicking slightly. Cilan stares stunned at my sudden outburst. " Please Cilan I don't know how to get out of here." I plea again. Cilan gives me a reassuring look.

" Sure, how could I say no to a damsel in distress." Cilan stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. We walk side by side down a series of labyrinth like hallways. It seemed to take ages and my feet had started to hurt, but we finally managed to reach a set of stairs that led up and out of the maze of hallways. The light of the setting sun replaced the dim light of the tunnels. I trip over a stone lying in my path and Cilan catches me.

" Your foot is looking a little swollen would you like for me to carry you Hikari?" I look down at my feet and Cilan's remark and was surprised to see that Cilan was right. My foot was pretty swollen.

" No, Its-" Without warning Cilan lifts me into his arms. " Hey Cilan! you really don't need to carry me." I exclaim, but Cilan just smiles at me.

" We wouldn't want you to fall over and hurt yourself would we?" I open my mouth but soon their after close it again and give a small smile.

" Hey Cilan, How about we be friends." I say getting a little sleepy.

" Sure that sound great." I close my eyes and listen to the sound of his footsteps against the grass. Cilan was kinda like the princes in the stories that father would read to me when I was little. Nice, polite, full of courage, I could tell we were going to be great friend in the future.

What brought me out of my revery was the sound of someone's familiar voice filling my ears with their panicked cries.

" Hikari, where did you go?! I was so worried. Are you Ok!?" I open my eyes to see N running toward us waving his hand in the air. Once he reaches us, Cilan smiles at him. " Hello you must be her older brother that she was so anxious to return to you. Don't worry she's going to be ok." He says and he gives me to N.

" Thank you for bring her back. I was really worried when I found out she was gone. " N looks down at my face and I lean my head against his chest, closing my eyes again.

" Sorry if I worried you big brother. But I had to help the little girl..." I trail off suddenly fell incredibly sleepy.

" Little girl? Hikari what are you talking about?" I hear N question. I was glad that Cilan answered for me because I had no strength left to talk.

" An injured Munna appeared as a little girl and lead her to the ruins so that she could possibly save it. She was attacked later by some mysterious ball of dark matter." I could hear Cilan reply to N question. Before Cilan could go into further detail The sound of voices yelling his name filled my ears." I gotta go, my brother are calling me. I heard Footsteps retreating and I used the last of my willpower to open my eyes and call out to Cilan.

" Cilan?" I yell.

" Yes?" Cilan turns around and look at me.

" Seeya later ok?" Cilan smiles again, a warm happy smile.

" Ya, anytime Hikari." With that my eyes close and I fall deeply into the realm of dreams.

**Dear Mom and Dad, **

**Today I went to town with N, followed a little girl into an abandoned ruins, tried to save an injured Munna, was attack them saved by a green eyed prince and his brothers, fell down a hole with the green eyed prince, found my way out of of a maze of hallways back to the surface, made friend with the green eyed prince, and fell asleep in Natural's arms. I wonder what going to happen next. I'm getting a feeling that this is just the beginning of a wonderful adventure. **

**~Sincerely Yours, Hikari**

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 4 : Hide and Seek

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**It's been over a week since I went on my adventure in town. Things are as great as ever here in the castle. Yesterday I made spaghetti and meatballs for N. The first batch didn't turn out to well, lets just say I thought the fire alarm was a timer and leave it at that, but thanks to some helpful hints I was able to make us lunch that we took out to the meadow to eat in a little picnic. We were cloud watching way past dusk and it turned into Stargazing. Thats when N asked me if I would like to assist him on a small job today! I'm excited as ever because it's my first job. I wonder what we're going to be doing…? Whoops guess I left out one small detail. I have one last question for you before we have to part. So, the countdown to N's birthday is winding down and I don't know what to get him! you have any ideas?**

**~ Sincerely yours, Hikari**

I wrap up my letter and place it in the basket next to my desk. I had already dressed in a white t-shirt and a violet colored vest over a matching colored mini skirt and knee high black and white striped socks. I had let my damp, semi-long hair tumbled over my shoulder to dry which I now pulled it up into two ponytails in which I tie off with my black ribbons. I walk to my opened closet, stopping to consider whether or not to put on shoes when I hear a knock on the door.

" Coming!" I yell over my shoulder and I quickly as I ditch the shoes idea and close the partially opened closet door. I open the door to my room slowly, cautiously, as if waiting for a Haunter to jump of from behind the door. my eyes are level to that of a grunts uniform and I have to strain my head upwards in order to catch the eyes of the male grunt standing before me.

" Lord Natural has requested your presence in his chambers at once lady Hikari." After relaying his message he turned around and left with nothing more, not even a simple hello or goodbye.

" Th-thank you very much…" I say quietly to myself because the grunt was already out of range. I exit my room and the door shuts softly behind me as I swiftly make my way towards N's room.

As I reach the entrance I can hear lots of noise going on inside his room. * _I wonder what's going on?* _I think and I knock on the huge oak door that lead to the space. I wait, but there's no answer. The sound was growing increasingly louder so I knocked on the door again with more force. I hear someone's voice yelling something over the commotion inside. I reach for the handle to open the door when it bursts forward letting out a string of different types of pokemon with N bringing up the rear. I stare open mouthed at all the pokemon as the plowed down hallway in all different, direction leaving foot prints and a cloud of dust in their wake along with N who seemed tired and out of breath.

" W-wait...where...are you... going!?come back!" N yells after the heard, his breath coming in short gasps, but his yelling did nothing to stop the raging pokemon. I peek my head around the edge of the door to see the damage that the pokemon had left.

Inside N's room toys were scattered everywhere with some partially broken, pieces of pokemon food were visible all over the space, and various blankets and pokemon bed of different sizes and shapes, were laid out on the bed and surrounding floor. I was wondering what N was doing when the very person himself ruffled my hair.

" Good, you're here Hikari. first things first I need you to do is help me gather all the Pokemon that scattered." N enters his room and comes back with a handful of poke balls. He dumps half of them into my arms. " Thanks Hikari. Meet back here in 2 hours with all those Pokemon." N says as he turns and runs down the hallway.

" wait! where are you…!" N was already gone. I stare dumbstruck in the direction that he had left in then look down at the pile of pokeballs in my arms. there was maybe 10 pokeballs all together.

"OK," I mutter to myself. " Guess this is the job he wanted me to help him with...well watch out pokemon because here I come!"I yell as I start to run off in the opposite direction that N had traveled.

I call out over and over looking high and low for pokemon. Unfortunately, so far I was coming up empty handed. And to make matters worse I kept dropping the pokeballs all over the place. _* what am I going to do with these pokeballs? I can't keep dropping them all over the place.*_ I look side to side and spot my sachal laying on a nearby bench. _* Perfect! I can use this to carry all the pokeball in. Thanks to whomever invented laziness.* _ I scoop up the sachal and dump all the pokeballs inside, throwing the strap over my shoulder. I adjust the strap and continue to walk down the series of labyrinth like hallways.

" Hey Pokemon! Where are you?! come out come out wherever you are!" I stop and listen carefully and the faint sound of pokemon cries echo's from a room a little ahead. _* I know that room, it the kitchen… OH NO I need to get them out of there! the chief's not going to like it if they eat all of his food.*_ I rush towards the door and fling it open. when I open it i find two Marill and a Glaceon running around. The room was wrecked, the sink was overflowing, shards of broken plate lay strewn everywhere, and all the pots and pans were frozen to the walls.

When the Pokemon spotted me they stopped abruptly. I engage them in a staring contest from the doorway when suddenly both the Marill's blast me in the face with a cold stream of water. I was temporarily blinded and the pokemon ran passed me, one of them knocking me over with its head. I sit on the ground dripping wet and anger builds up in my chest. I push off the ground violently and yell at the pokemon to stop passing by the chef as I chase after the pokemon. I yell over my shoulder to the Chef," Sorry about the mess, promise I'll clean later." I continue to run and pursue the mischievous pokemon down several flights of stairs to the boiler room. In the Boiler room I find three more pokemon. A Riolu, Arcanine, and Purrloin were lounging lazily around the boiler, soaking in its heat. One of the 2 marill's wakes the lounging pokemon by shaking them. the lounging pokemon see me and are instantly alert.

" Come on I'm not going to hurt you.." I say cautiously as I approach the pokemon. The pokemon and I circle around. I dodge many a pokemon attack but am hit yet again by the Marill's cold water. Some of the water splashed onto the electrical box situated behind me. The box start to spark with dangerous energy. I stumble backwards, trying to avoid being electrocuted by the current, right into the boiler. I give a little shrike as the bare skin of my forearm makes contact with the burning metal of the boiler. I clamp my hand down the burn which only caused me more pain. I glare evilly at the pokemon and they shrink back a little bit. " Ok now I'm mad!" I dash toward the pokemon and they quickly dash out of the room. I sprint out of the room and look side to side. _* Which way did they go?* _look around for hints and see a frozen puddle at the end of the right hallway leading into the training field. I sprint down the hall and skid to a stop. I realized I had them cornered and smile to myself. I turn and locked to door behind me and pull out 6 pokeball from the sachal. I run around the room returning all the pokemon to their pokeballs one after another, though they protested. I finally get to the marill that had doused me earlier and It tried to spray me again.

"This is for getting me wet!" I yell vigorously as I tossed the pokeball with all my might. I pick up the captured Marill and other pokemon and place them back into my bag. I take a deep breath and let out a sigh, pushing back wet hair from my face. I untie my ribbons and let my hair tumble down my back to dry.

" That Marill sure did a number on me. Well how many do I have left to catch...4?" I count the empty pokeballs and find that I indeed had 4 left. " I've checked almost the entire castle and i don't think that there inside. I guess I'm going outside now…" I mutter to myself as I make my way towards the front entrance. As I walk I realized just about how much damage we had actually caused. vases were knocked over and shattered, paintings were crooked and some were even ripped, and the floors were covered in puddles that made the floor slick and easy to fall on. I let out another great big sigh.

" I going to be in so much trouble when this is over…" I say under my breath. I reach Heaven's Gates our the front door, and push open the heavy wooden door that was 3 times my size. I step out and am instantly greeted by the cool sensation of grass tickling my feet. I wonder around the castle and find a Gurdurr building some kind log cabin out of wooden logs it had collected.

" Hey Gurdurr, It looks beautiful but its time to get back into your pokeball, playtimes over." I say to the Gurdurr. It gives me a look of disappointment but returns to its pokeball without any problems. " Thank you Gurdurr." I say to the pokemon and Gurdurr replies with a delighted cry. I place him in my bag and continue to walk calling out to the Pokemon that I had still yet to catch. It felt like hours later when I hear a faint cry for help from a nearby tree. I look up to see a familiar face staring down at me.

"Zoran! What are you doing up there?" I run up to the base of the tree and stare up at the Zoran. I hold my arms out and Zoran jumps into them and snuggles into my neck. " Hey girl what were you doing up in that tree? Bet you were having fun without me." I pet Zoran lovingly on its head.

"Zor!" he cries, jumping from my arms and and bounding up ahead of me, only stopping to bark back at me before forging on ahead.

" Hey! Wait for me Zoran!" I follow him deeper and deeper down a forest path weaving my way in and out of trees. I soon lose sight of Zoran and come to a stop, resting on a log. I Shiver from the wind blew through my sodden clothes. *_How did i get dragged into this again...oh ya, I'm never going to help N with another job again.* _I sigh deeply, suddenly letting out a gigantic yawn.I was overcome with a feeling of drowsiness and soon the ground suddenly looked very inviting. I let my body slide off the rock and onto the stony ground of the forest, laying my head of a patch of moss. I close my eyes letting my consciousness slip away. _* I'll just take a short nap, I'm sure N won't… mind…* _ I let out a soft sigh as sleep claimed me.

~~~~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~~~

As Hikari lay peacefully sleeping of the forest floor a certain pokemon emerged from the underbrush and sniffed at her hair. The curious pokemon nudged the sleeping human with it nose playfully waiting to see what kind of reaction it would get. The pokemon was greeted with nothing but the delicate sound of her breathing.

"Sewaddle?" The impatient Sewaddle nudged the sleeping humans face once again, only to once again be greeted with the gentle intake of air from the girl. this anger the bug type pokemon and it grinned evilly as it used its string shot to draw a mustache and goatee on her face.

" Sewaddle waddle!" the bug pokemon laughed at its handiwork. The Sewaddle's laughter was soon interrupted by the entrance of two more pokemon.

"Zor!"

" Gar, gar!"

The duo of a Zoran and Gligar lept excitedly from the bushes and proceeded to roll playfully in the dirt. The mischievous Sewaddle, determined to show its handiwork to its friend called for their attention. The pair took notice of the Sewaddle and stopped what they were doing. The sewaddle pointed out its masterpiece but the Zoran and Gligar didn't seem as impressed and the bug type had hoped they would be. The Zoran stomped over toward the sleeping Hikari and brushed the silk thread off of her face, quickly turning on the sewaddle who cowered before the now enraged pokemon.

" Zor! Zor zor! Zor zor zor..." the Zoran yelled angrily at the Sewaddle going off on a rant if pokemon can even do that, that is. The Gligar soon approached the Zoran and calmed it down somewhat. The Zoran jumped on the sleeping girls head causing her to moan and turn over, sending the Zoran sprawling across the forest floor.

" Zor!"

The Zoran shakes its head side to side and pounces on Hikari head once more, only to be swatted away by the girls hand moving unconsciously. the Zoran lands on the Swaddle and it cries in protest at being used as a landing pad. The Zoran crawls off the Sewaddle and scratches its head with it paw as an act of apology toward the protesting Sewaddle. The Zoran approaches the sleeping girl cautiously this time around, poking her back with is paw the retreating quickly to a safe distance. The girl only lets out a soft sneeze and curls into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

" Zor?"

" waddle…?"

" Gar..?"

The trio of pokemon all cock their heads in confusion at the strange actions of the sleeping Hikari. The Zoran cautiously pokes her again and this time a wave of sivers convulses throughout her body. All the pokemon cry in alarm and crowd around the girl. The Zoran looks upon the girl with pity in its little eyes, and wiggle its way into her arms. A smile spread over the girls face and she buried her face into the Zoran's fur.

" Warm…" she mutters under her breath. The Sewaddle get and Idea and run up a nearby tree and grabbing a series of leaves and stitching them together with it thread. The bug type pokemon lays the makeshift blanket over the sleeping maiden. Zoran wiggles out of her arms and stands next to the Sewaddle, both of them watching the sleeping girl's face. The two pokemon look at each other both wonder what to do next, they couldn't carry the human girl all the way back to the castle that was her home, could they? The duo looked at the Gligar for an answer. the Gligar looks side to side then points it claw at its self as if asking if they meant him. Both the pokemon nod their heads at the Gligar and the Gligar becomes flustered. but out of the blue a voice can be heard yelling into the depths of the forest.

" Hikari? Hey are you in there little sis? Come on answer me!" The gligar stops its flustering and lifts up into the air.

" Gar! Gligar!" it signals to Sewaddle and Zoran to stay behind as it goes off the retrieve the owner of the voice. The Gligar takes its leave, disappearing off into the forest and the Zoran and Sewaddle curls up in the hollow of Hikari's neck to waiting for the return of Gligar and the human.

~~~~~~~N's POV~~~~~~~

I felt really sorry for making my little sister help me round up all the pokemon after I let them escape, but really what was a guy to do when a heard of pokemon escapes and flees all over the castle. After collecting my share of the pokemon I walked to my room and let all the pokemon out of their pokeballs.

" I hope you all have learned your lesson, charging out of the room like that without permission." I scold the pokemon and I can hear the swarms of apologies from the pokemon filling my head. I give a small smile." It's good to know you're sorry. Now behave yourself while I go outside to wait for my sister. Play nice now." I exit the room and close the door behind me to ensure that none of the pokemon would escape, and sat cross legged on the ground directly next to the door.

_20 min later_

" where in the world is that girl? It couldn't take that long to catch a couple of pokemon could it…"

_30 min later_

I look side to side, anxiously checking my watch. " where are you Hikari, its already half and hour after the time I told you to meet here…"

_1 hour later_

I stand up, finally losing my patience. " I going to find her, she's a hour late! I'm starting to worry. Be back soon, try not to fight while I'm gone!" I yell to the pokemon inside my room before dashing down the hall.

I wonder around the the castle, passing several destroyed rooms, yelling for Hikari to come out. I soon wander outside passing a wonderfully made log house. I soon spot something at the edge of the forest. A black ribbon, fluttering in the wind, caught on a tree branch. I pluck the ribbon out of the tree and stare at it for a second. * _Wait a sec, this is one of Hikari's ribbons that she uses to tie up her hair.* _ I enter the forest wondering if a pokemon had escaped into the dark embrace of the forest, and if Hikari had chased after it.

"Hikari? Hey are you in there little sis? Come on answer me!" I yell into the forest. only silence reaches my ears and I sigh. She really was a troublesome princess wasn't she. I sweatdrop, * _what am I going to do with that girl.* _

" Hikari, wh…!" I open my mouth to call her again but am unexpectedly tackled by a Gligar moving at full speed in my direction. I'm knocked to the ground, the breath escaping from my lungs as I hit the ground. The Gligar scrambles off of me waving it claws frantically in the air. I roll onto my knees, trying to regain my breath.

" Hey to to buddy, but did you really have to tackle me with that much force?" I say to the Gligar, but it continue to wave it arms. I hear the pokemon voice inside my head, * You idiot! can't you see i'm trying to tell you something important!* I finally regain my breath and stand up wiping some forest debris off of my pants.

" Oh, and what might that be Gligar?" I was the obviously shaken Gligar. * _You see I was playing with Zoran, you know like we always do, and, and , and we meet Sewaddle who had drawn a mustache and goatee on this human girl that it had found. It was actually kinda funny, but Zoran didn't find it that way. He got all mad and started yelling at sewaddle, something about the girl being the sister of his master or something like that, but, but she starting sneezing and shivering and we DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP US PLEASE!* _I Listen in astonishment.

" Wait, wait a sec. Human girl?! that must be Hikari! Lead me there Gligar!" I run after Gligar frantic about the human girl that it had talked about. Gligar lead me to a rotting log with a mound cover in a leaf blanket at the bottom. At the sound of my arrival my Zoran and a Sewaddle pop up from the other side of the mound.

" Zoran! Where's Hikari?" I yell frantically. Both the Sewaddle and Zoran signal for me to be quiet and disappear behind the mound. I approach the mound and peer at the other side to find that its wasn't a mound but my sister smiling peacefully. I turn her over a wave of calmness washing over me.

" Thank goodness, she's only sleeping." I sigh. Hikari lets out a sneeze and her hand grabs my shirt and holds it close to her face.

" h-hey! let go!" I yell trying not to fall over. My anger soon fades when I glance at her sleeping face. She looked so happy. I place my hand on her hair smiling to myself. _* Yep, that my little sister.* _It took me a little but to realize that her hair was wet as well as her clothes. She was going to catch a cold if she kept sleeping out here like this. I shake her sodden shoulders trying to wake her up.

" Hikari! Hey, its time to wake up now. You're going to catch a cold sleeping out her like this. Come on Hikari, wakey wakey!" Hikari starts to stir, her eyes fluttering open to reveal her lavender irises.

" Hey N, what's up?" She says grogley not fully awake." I had the best dream." She rolls over onto her side facing away from me.

" Really, that nice Princess, but its time to wake up now." I say rolling my eyes. Hikari sits up suddenly, now fully awake.

" What did you call me?!" She say angrily giving me dagger eyes. I just smile at her playfully.

" What you don't like it?Your my little princess so I thought I should call you that, right princess?"

" I dare you to call me that again." She growls.

" What, princess? I'd never," Hikari pounces on me, pinning me to the forest floor in one swift motion. She glares down at me but i just give her a playful smile. " Well, if you're awake now would you mind telling me why you're all wet and taking a nap in the middle of the forest?" the anger vanishes from her face and she catches a clump of hair in her hands and examines it. A blush cover her face as she drops the damp strands of purple hair.

" I, um got blasted by several water guns trying to catch the pokemon and f-fell asleep while chasing after Zoran." She averts her eyes from my face her blush deepening. I laugh, she could sure get into all kinds of trouble. " D-don't laugh!" I wince she pushes my shoulders hard into the ground.

" Ouch, Hey theres no need to get so defencive I'm just making a joke." I laugh as she blushes even more and stands up turning her back to me. I stand up as well, still chuckling as I brush the dirt off of my shirt.

" S-sorry Natural." Hikari whispers.

" Don't worry about it sis. Hey it looks like you found all your pokemon after all." I pick up a red and white pokeball out of the pile of pokeball that now lay on the ground and toss it up and down in the air.

" Oh, The pokemon I totally forgot!" She picks up all the pokeballs off the ground and places all but two in her bag that was hanging off her shoulder. She turns to the trio of pokemon that had been with her. " Thanks for looking after me while I was sleeping, but its time to return to your pokeballs. " The pokemon nod their heads and Both Sewaddle and Gligar return to their pokeball's while Zoran jumps on top of her head. SHe smiles and reaches up and scratches Zoran between the ears.

" We should get you home before you catch a cold Hikari." I smile at Hikari and start to walk towards the exit to the forest.

" Wait for me! N!" Hikari yells at me, chasing after me. When she finally catches up she was smiling and laughing. I look up at the sky, watching the light shine through the wispy clouds. I wish things could stay like this forever, Hikari and I joking around, Hikari smiling and laughing like she always does. But that couldn't happen, I feel a dark cloud looming not to far away waiting to snuff out Hikari's light and take away our Happiness. I look back at hikari and she was giving a quizzical look." What you thinking about N?" she asks me. I wave my hand in front of my face.

" Nothing, nothing I was just thinking of different names to call you Princess."

" Why you!" I Laugh as Hikari playfully punches my shoulder trying to act mad when she really wasn't.

" Race you home Princess Hikari!" I yell running ahead.

" Your on Prince N! I'm so going to win this time!" I laugh as we race home. * _Hikari, my sister, my princess, my light, I'm going to protect your happiness no matter the cost._


End file.
